Hugo plus Scorpius
by DracoLover015
Summary: Hugo Weasley is a mear 6th year, while Scorpius is a 7th year. The two lovers meet in private every night. If anyone knew a Malfoy and a Weasley were together, let alone two guys, they would go crazy. What will happen when Rose, jumps in?


Here." Scorpius smiled at Hugo and handed him a present. "For your birthday!"

It was Hugo's birthday and Scorpius was going to make it just right. He knew what he was going to do, he hoped that Hugo loved it.

He wondered if Hugo felt different about him since what had happened. He didn't show it, but maybe it was hidden inside of him like the secret was...

Hugo opened the package and smiled at the beautiful snow globe. "Marvelous!" He smiled crookedly at Scorpius, "Thanks Scorp. You didn't have to get little old me anything."

Scorpius wrapped his arms around the younger boy and smiled at him, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Oh, yes I did. I have something else for you later..." He blushed deeply, his pale white cheeks turning red.

Hugo blushed as he knew that Scorpius was now in his 7th year. Unlike Hugo, who was a few years younger. He wondered what the next present would be...

Scorpius looked around at his Slytherin friends. No one knew. He stared at them one by one. Each great pure-bloods, or if not, as close as it got to pure-bloods. What would happen if they knew his secret?

"Scorpius...Hello!" He jumped as he heard Parkinson's voice. He had gone out of it once more, his mind wondering. What did it matter that he was...He shook his head.

"Oi! What do you want Parkinson?" He looked at her with disgust. He wasn't fond of her. His father had always told him about her mother, Pansy...her name was. A nasty lady, he'd said. He hung around her, but only because she had so big of a crush on him that she would defend him, knocking someone out if she had to. She was evidently good at giving mud bloods a good knock on the noggin.

Parkinson giggled, "You're drooling, Scorpius. Are you alright? Were you day dreaming about us?" She winked at him and gave him a dirty smile. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Don't you wish." He wiped the drool off of his chin with his hand and yawned widely. "What time is it? I have Prefects duty tonight."

Scorpius watched her check her watch. He'd leave early so he could see Hugo. "7 O'clock but I thought that Prefects duty..." She trailed off at the look on his face.

"I'm off. Later guys." He walked out of the common room and towards their meeting spot.

Scorpious arrived at the meeting spot. Hugo had borrowed the Marauders' map from his cousin once and found a place that they could meet. "Lumos maximus." His wand ignited and he waited for the small red haired boy.

"Scorp? Are you here..." The boys' voice trailed.

"Right here Hugo. Are you okay..." He pointed his lit wand in the direction he heard the voice.

He was perfectly fine. Hugo smiled at him, his eyes bright. "I'm fine. You worry too much Scorpius Malfoy." He giggled.

Scorpius smiled at him and put his hand on the Gryffindor's cheek. "You're too cute to lose again." He shivered as he reminded himself of that time. He didn't fancy what he'd said to Hugo, and what had happened in return.

Hugo pulled himself into Scorpius' lap. He was a very small boy for his age, and fit right in like he was made to be there. "What do you have for me Scorp? Even though I told you not to get me something..." He stared at his pale face, scolding him.

Scorpius put his lips beside his ear and smiled. "You'll see..." He whispered quietly into his ear.

He turned Hugo's face towards him, wrapping one arm around his waist. He leaned closely, their lips only an inch apart.

"What do you want me to do, little one?" Scorpius asked, his hands trailing up and down his sides. He had a small smirk on his face as he watched Hugo's face.

"I-I-I..." Hugo swallowed and widened his eyes. He stared into the Slytherin's eyes as he moved his face closer to his. Soon, their lips were touching, moving back and forth.

Scorpius closed his eyes and grasped the shirt of the small boy in his arms. He's too young...The voice in his head told him. You're an older boy, what are you doing...

Scorpius shook his head and pulled his lips away from Hugo's. "This is a bad idea, Hugo..." He looked away in shame of what he had began. "You're too young.."

He was cut off as Hugo toppled him to the ground of the tunnel. The younger boy straddled Scorpius's waist. Scorpius looked deeply into Hugo's eyes as he forced a kiss into his lips, his breath sweet against his lips. He could feel Hugo's hands all over his body, and his urge to fight back was turning to stone. He could feel himself wanting the boy, craving his lips all over him.

Scorpius rolled over, being placed on top, straddling his waist as Hugo's done to him. His need for him was irrupting inside of him, causing strange things to happen all around him.

All at once, three things happened. First, Scorpius felt a press against his leg, knowing exactly what it was. Then, he heard a scream, after he'd realized that the door to the tunnel had been opened.

Scorpius jumped, hitting his head on the ceiling. He cursed loudly and looked towards the entrance. Standing there, was another prefect, and also...Hugo's sister, Rose Weasley.

Scorpius's eyes widened and he gulped loudly, pulling Hugo up as he covered the other boy's front, blocking him from his sister seeing what Scorpius had caused.

"What the hell is this Hugo!" Rose was staring at Scorpius, which was making him overly uncomfortable. She stared down at him and Hugo. Scorpius could see a bit of surprise mixed with her anger of finding the two together.

"R...rose..." Hugo had struggled to get words out, but failed horribly. He buried his face in Scorpius's shirt as the older boy held him tightly against him.

"Come, love, we must go." Scorpius whispered into his boyfriend's ear. The two climbed out and stood face to face, with the Weasley girl, as Hugo clang to Scorpius.

Scorpius ran his hand on the red hair of him. His and Rose's eyes met, and they didn't break away. He could see tears filling up in her eyes, but he didn't know exactly why. She looked away from him, and he studied her closely.

Tears were trying their hardest to burst in her eyes, he could see it. Scorpious lead Hugo to a bench and pecked his lips, "I'll be right back. Stay here..." He whispered to Hugo, walking away to talk to Rose.

Scorpius pulled Rose into the tunnel. He left the door open, so Hugo could see that they were just talking. He looked at the girl, whom had the same red hair as Hugo, and noticed the tears streaming from her eyes.

"Rosie...Why are you crying..." He wondered, looking at her with curio

sity. The girl only looked away, staring at the ground. Scorpius felt the air turn cold. A dementor could have been in there, if he hadn't known the look on Rose's face. She was angry...Very angry...

"You! With MY brother! Who the HELL do you think you are..." Scorpious noticed her voice crack, and felt like he should comfort her. He rubbed her back and looked down, like he was ashamed of something.

"But...What is it that upsets you..." Scorpius looked into Rose's eyes, trying to figure out the solution.

"You..w...with him..." Rose shuttered and looked up at the boy. He stared at her with confusion overwhelming his whole body. What was she...No way...He thought to himself...No...

"I love you Scorpius..." Rose whispered into his ear.

Scorpius felt his head spin and his body start to go limp. He was fainting, fainting into the deep at the words that had come out of the boy he loved, sister's mouth...


End file.
